Loking After A Platypup
by Pricat
Summary: Monogram brings home a baby platypus wandering from the Outback to America but he and his nephew Carl have their hands full with the new little addition to the O.W.C.A
1. Coming Into Their Lives

**A/N**

**This is a story about Perry as a pup but was inspired after I wrote an one-shot on DA about infant Perry befriending young Doofy and wanted to write some more about Perry as a pup.**

**Monogram returns from the Outback with an new baby platypus as he thinks he'd make a good recruit but he and his nephew Carl have a lot of work on their hands.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in Danville as a car was heading to a top secret building but had been away in Australia looking fot recruits but had found something that could help them out but he then then picked up a carrier but inside was a sleeping infant platypus.

Monogram had found the little guy wandering alone in the Outback when he'd found him and decided to bering him back to America with him.

He then entered the building after a retina scan but he saw somebody hug him.

It was ared headed ten year old wearing glasses but Monogram smiled knowing that was his nephew Carl.

He'd been sent to his uncle Monogram because his parentswere travelling the world but he liked being with his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Francis.

What's in the box?" the boy asked.

Francis laughed at his nephew's curiousity.

"It's a baby platypus.

I found him in the Outback.

All alone.

I was thinking he could be a good recruit when he's older." he answered

Carl wasn't sure that was a good idea as it was just a baby and didn't understand but knew that the other baby recruits would like having an new friend to play with but knew the infant wouldn't be ready yet but wanted to help his uncle with the infant.

"Yes, Yes you can help Carl.

We need to make him a place to sleep." Francis told him.

Carl agreed but smiled carrying a pet bed into his room as he thought the infant was cute but Francis sighed knowing to his nephew, the recruits were pets but he knew that would change once he got older

He then left Carl to take care of the infant.


	2. Making Carl Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Drama Sapphire and BrookeDoofy for reviewing as it means a lot to me.**

**Carl will be very good at taking care of Perry.**

* * *

Carl smiled as the infant platypus was sleeping but he thought he was cute but hoped he didn't become a recruit as he kind of wanted a pet but Monogram hated when he treated the recruits like they were pets when they were supposed to be secret agents in training.

"At least you can be my pet for a little while." he thought.

He knew that his parents had went to travel the world.

They were looking for recruits for the O.W.C.A to stop evil people from taking over the world but hadn't told Carl about this as they thought he wouldn't understand but always sent him letters or e-mails telling him about where they were.

He then heard the computer beep as an new e-mail came in.

Carl was about to read it as it was from his parents but heard the infant platypus crying as the noise had woken him from his nap but Carl bent down to pick him up as he knew things here were very scary and different to the infant.

"It's okay little guy.

It was just the computer.

You need an name.

But I think I know a good name.

Perry.

How about it?" he said.

The infant really liked the name.

He was purring but Carl thought it cute.

"I guess you miss your family too huh?

My parents went far away.

It's why I live with my uncle Francis here.

He's nice.

But you and your friends are helping me feel better." he told him.

He was now sitting on his bed with Perry in his arms.

The infant really liked him as he was relaxing in his arms.

But both boy and infant platypus were tired.

Both pairs of eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Francis sighed as he'd been worried as Carl had been quiet for a long while but left the office and heading upstairs to where his apartment was but entered heading to his nephew's room but felt bad as sometimes it felt like he was pushing Carl away but knew the new infant recruit was helping him feel not so alone.

He smiled seeing Carl asleep with a baby platypus by his side which was cute.

He left them to sleep...


End file.
